


everything feels like the movies

by clockworkswan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, aaaaaand:, basically a very short happy thing, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkswan/pseuds/clockworkswan
Summary: Magnus and Alec slow dance in the rain. On the loft's balcony. Oh, and kiss in the rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'iris' by the goo goo dolls - the soundtrack for the story too :)  
> This is all thanks to a tumblr post - the start of many great stories, i'm sure - and i listened to 'Iris' and cried my eyes out imagining magnus and alec slow dancing to it. FEELINGS <3  
> Happy reading! :)  
> I'm on tumblr - clockworkswans - or twitter @clockworkswan96.

“Really? Out here? You want to do this…here?”

“Why the frown, hm? Are you saying you _don’t_ want to dance with me, Alexander?”

There’s a quiet uncertainty behind the playful remark. Alec hears it, and quickly says, “No, I just, uh…” He shoves his hands into his pockets. “There’s no music.” He mutters. 

Because really, how ridiculous. Dancing. On a balcony. Well, _specifically_ the balcony of Magnus’ charming loft. Like it’s a scene from one of those classical musicals Izzy adores so much. 

The flutters inside Alec’s chest protest against his own defence. His cheeks are betraying him, warming with a flush as Magnus surveys him with a grin. 

_Dancing._

_With Magnus._

The prospect suddenly isn’t entirely awful after all.

“I’m a warlock. I can make music play whenever, and wherever,” Magnus adds pointedly. “, I want to. So, I’ll ask again.” Magnus slowly extends a hand and the delightful jingles of his bracelet and rings are already the only sound Alec needs to hear. That, and Magnus’ voice: a lilting, lovely guide like no other.

Alec rolls his eyes, but doesn’t protest further. “Alright.” He says. He wonders if he can speak at all after he steps towards Magnus and slips his hand into his palm. The first touch is gentle; soft. The second is firmer, as Magnus slides his hand around Alec’s waist, and gives a rough tug, but not too rough. He pulls Alec towards him, and into his arms. It’s enough to make Alec gasp, and then conceal his hitch of breath with a grin. 

“I still can’t hear any music.” He teases, desperately needing to gain the upper hand. Speaking of, Magnus’ hands are warm and soft, but they hold him with a strength, a confident power, that radiates from him. It’s magic, but it’s also Magnus himself, a poetry that can’t stay concealed in his body. It spills and dances like fire, and Alec is warmed in a heartbeat. 

“Hm. Are you sure about that?” Magnus cocks his head, and then with a quick snap of his fingers, a slow song begins to drift into the early evening air. It’s coming from inside, but reaches them with ease. Alec also notes that Magnus hasn’t let the song play too loudly, and he finds himself smiling and settling into the warlock’s arms.

He’s facing Magnus, and leaning in so close that their noses brush every so often. They sway and spin in slow circles, not trying anything fancy. Alec is grateful for the simple steps, knowing fore well that Magnus likely knows a whole bunch of complicated moves that would put Gene Kelly himself to shame. 

_I wonder if he’s met the guy._

Alec’s next thought tumbles out of his mind. Magnus is lifting an arm, and Alec ducks his head just a fraction, letting Magnus turn him, and then steps back in again. He’s smiling, mirroring Magnus’ happy grin with ease, and after a few moments, as the song gets louder, and the chorus sweeps into a promise of love and hope, Alec leans his forehead against Magnus’ and captures the moment inside his heart. 

There’s a quiet rumble then, and they both look up, pausing as the sky above them turns grey. But it’s a soft, smoky image that greets their eyes; swirls of storm and hesitant rage. Much like the man who dances with Alec now. Alec doesn’t glance up after that. There’s too much beauty standing before him, and he doesn’t want to waste a second of appreciating it. 

When the first raindrop hits them, Alec quirks an eyebrow. He dares, “Want to go inside?”

Magnus raises his challenge with a smirk. In silent answer, his palm spreads out against Alec’s back and he winks. “Why? Afraid to get a little wet?”

Alec groans, a chuckle escaping from his lips. “That was terrible.” 

“You love me for it.”

“Yeah. I really do.”

When Magnus replies, it’s softer. “Good.” He says, and Alec knows he means it. The rain pours down in gentle cascades, but it’s not hail yet, and it doesn’t seem like it’s going to. Alec laughs as Magnus spins him around a couple more times, and then tries to lead him through a step or two. But it’s hopeless when there’s rain falling, and lips to be kissed, so Magnus surrenders after a minute and lets Alec kiss him until there’s no more space between them. 

If cliches feel like this, than Alec has a feeling he’s going to start wanting to tick more off the list. 

When they make it back inside, after another good twenty minutes, Alec is soaked to the skin, and shivering, but when he glances over at Magnus, who is fussing over his hair and already starting to strip for a shower, Alec finds only traces of happiness in his chest. 

 _Dancing in the rain,_ he thinks to himself. _Good invention._

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww. I hope this was a nice, short break from the s2 angst xD  
> Oh, and again: I'm on tumblr - clockworkswans - or twitter @clockworkswan96.


End file.
